


【授权翻译】The Fold/弃牌

by carboxyl



Series: The way to Piltover/皮尔特沃夫大逃亡 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 逆命说不清他为步入「现状」究竟做了几成准备。「过去」很贪婪，但他不准备弃牌。





	【授权翻译】The Fold/弃牌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693886) by [albawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites). 



01

逆命睁开眼，用力吞咽着干渴的喉咙。他平躺在床面上，对着客房的天花板发了好一会儿呆。他慢慢地呼吸，视线转到了墙上那幅艾欧尼亚风格的油画。熟悉的环境帮他找回了昨晚的记忆。格雷福斯睡倒在他旁边，像块笨重的大石头，打鼾的声音几乎能把死人给吓活。

“这点还是没变啊，也挺好的。”他笑着自言自语道。

逆命坐起身，伸了个懒腰。昨晚的一切都很好，他心里没有一丝遗憾。虽然他们玩得有点过火，亲密到了异常的程度，但对方是格雷福斯，所以值得。他欣赏格雷福斯的冲动和他对直觉的追随。昨夜没有人提到过去，也没有人提到未来。逆命并不盲目地期待着这一晚是否真的能改变他们之间的一切，更何况他对任何未来的发展都留了一手准备。因此从目前看来，最好还是别想得太多。格雷福斯是个神经大条的亡命之徒，他想到什么就会说什么。逆命想先暂时地将自己置身局外，留格雷福斯自己去决定怎么处理这件事。

他终于从床上爬起来，找到了自己的衣服。谢天谢地，客房服务是在他们干完了之后才来的，而且他的衬衫终于被洗得清爽挺拔，不再像在比尔吉沃特那时的又脏又粘。他实在是再也不想干这种赔钱买卖了。

衬衫扣到一半时，格雷福斯的声音从背后传来，他停下了手上的动作。起初，那声音听起来好像他很不舒服似的，咕咕哝哝，像是在赶一只烦人的苍蝇。但很快，那声音开始变得痛苦。

也许是在做噩梦吧。逆命并不讶异，但他的心脏中传来一阵隐痛，监狱里的那十年阴魂不散地纠缠着格雷福斯。

过去太沉重了，他想。

“格雷福斯，”他抚摸格雷福斯的手臂，喊他的姓氏。格雷福斯没有回应，于是逆命用力地拍打他。“马尔科姆！”

亡命之徒在一瞬间睁大了双眼，逆命看见了那张脸上再令人熟悉不过的爆裂的愤怒，这时候对他解释什么都是徒劳的。格雷福斯咆哮着抓住逆命的脖子，将他死死摁在床上。

现在要是做错什么，他的小命一定就没了。格雷福斯狠狠挤压他的脖子，阻断呼吸的道路，试图扼杀他。

“你这个狗娘养的畜牲！”格雷福斯怒吼。

逆命窒息了，徒劳地试着掰开喉咙上的那双手。但他的行为毫无意义。格雷福斯比他强壮得多，身边也没有什么趁手的工具能把这家伙撬开。他拼命呼吸，将话语从牙缝里挤出来，“马尔——”

他不知道格雷福斯会不会停下来，他没办法阻止。不过幸运女神保佑，格雷福斯最终还是恢复了理智，他抽回双手，看起来对自己的行为难以置信。逆命咳个不停，费劲地大口呼吸。他好容易才缓过来，慢慢调整呼吸的节奏。

他感觉到了格雷福斯这一刻的犹豫，不确定他接下来会做什么或是说什么。

“我没事。”逆命喘着粗气说，尽管他的同伴刚才还想掐死他。他皱着眉头摸着自己的脖子，那里一定青紫一片了，毕竟格雷福斯刚才没有一点开玩笑的意思。

格雷福斯从他身边走开，回来的时候沉默地递给了他一杯水。逆命抬头看向他，把它接了过去，但他的注意力被格雷福斯眼中困惑而内疚的表情分散了。这是他未曾预料到的。

“你身上发生了很多事。”逆命说，以肯定的语气。他当然懂，并且不希望格雷福斯再掀自己的旧伤疤。“妈的，谁不是呢？”他强撑着泰然自若的模样，喉咙里像是被地狱里的火炎炙烤过一样剧痛，每说一句话就像吞了一口碎玻璃。

“我不恨你。”

“昨晚之后，我当然也希望你这么想。”逆命扯了扯嘴角，苦笑。

格雷福斯哼了一声。“别装了，混蛋。我想跟你说清楚。”

“我知道。就像我说的那样，过去发生了很多事。所以你不必说你不想说的话。”逆命耸耸肩。他知道自己的话能让格雷福斯好受一些，而且他自己也稍稍释然了。说实话，他只是因这份告解来得太简短而愧疚。

他喝了一小口水，使疼痛稍微得到了缓解，但时间才是治愈一切伤痛的真正良药。格雷福斯小心翼翼地抚摸他青肿的脖子，这个动作太过温柔，逆命怔住了。一时之间，他不知道该说些什么。他并不讨厌这种接触，恰恰相反，他愿意享受，但这反而是更糟糕的。

“你等着，下次我会用扫帚柄把你敲醒的。”他用嘶哑的嗓音说。

“啊，听起来不错，这样我就有充分的理由揍烂你这张脸了。”格雷福斯反唇相讥。“你现在感觉很...难过吗？”他又问。

“不知道。你告诉我，我看起来还帅不帅？”

格雷福斯移开手，轻轻锤了一下他的肩膀。“你再喋喋不休下去才是真的讨人嫌了。”逆命对他笑了笑，但当法外狂徒说出下一句话时，那个笑容一下子就消失了。他说：“我很抱歉。”

“别这样。我知道你不是故意的。”逆命把杯子放到一边。“我一点都不难过，我保证。”

这是个困难的局面。作为挚友，他有责任聆听对方的倾诉。在格雷福斯被投入监狱后，他们都备受煎熬，但两人中却只有一人留下了实质性的伤疤，更何况并非所有伤疤都是可见的。格雷福斯在那里待了十年，那些记忆不会因为受到了所谓的补偿而彻底消失。它们仍徘徊着。

如果可以，他当然不愿意活在过去。可对现在的他们而言，这无法实现。

逆命感觉到格雷福斯正艰难地组织着语言，也许让他发个火骂个娘之类的会容易很多。有很多微妙的东西是很难用语言表述的。

但他没必要听。格雷福斯不懂那些微妙隐晦的东西。他光是在思考的时候，就已经把内疚全写在脸上了。

“再想下去的话，你又会伤害到自己的。”逆命清了清嗓子，站起身，拍干净衬衫上的灰尘，“我们现在就很好啊，老家伙。”

格雷福斯怀疑地看着他。逆命只是以微笑回应，做出一副若无其事又自信满满的神情。

“再说了，还有急事等着我们处理呢。”逆命利落地穿上裤子，“我们得‘做笔生意’。你好好看着，而我干我的活，看看有没有好东西。”

“所以在你喝着酒骗光人们钱袋子的时候我要帮你盯梢？这倒是和以前一样了。”

逆命咧嘴一笑，拍了拍格雷福斯的背。“也没过那么久吧，嗯？”

他骤然想到也许这句话不是最好的选择，但为时已晚。格雷福斯瞥了他一眼，而逆命识趣地闭上了嘴。显然，十年过去，一切都变了，因为种种原因。比如说昨晚的情事就是所有变化中重要的一环，但他们还没准备好怎么正常地谈论它。逆命沉默了一会儿，他不确定格雷福斯是否注意到了自己的异样。他清了清嗓子，移开了手。

“没有比现在更好的时机了，伙计。”逆命尽量平静地继续陈述，就好像昨晚他们并没有同床共枕、今早格雷福斯并没有试图扼死过他一样。他善于表演，而现在正是利用演技的好时机。唯一困扰的是格雷福斯太了解他了，所以一旦有什么不对劲，格雷福斯马上就能察觉。

很幸运，格雷福斯只是耸了耸肩，转身就去穿衣服了。逆命的判断没有错，他们的确需要振作起来。他们越早到达皮尔特沃夫，也就能越快为格雷福斯找到「命运」的合适替代品。

就目前而言，逆命最需要做的也是不沉湎于过去。

 

02

 

不少人会为艾欧尼亚的文化和风景感到惊讶，在人们的口口相传中，她是一座极其美丽而宁静的城市。这里空气清新，似乎存在着一种能净化灵魂的奇妙力量。但说实话，格雷福斯和崔斯特与她的风格格格不入，这两个赌徒还是更怀念大陆。艾欧尼亚虽然美丽，但在他们眼中却是十足的无趣。

这个酒吧比他去过的大多数地方都安静。当然，逆命本来也不希望所有酒吧都像比尔吉沃特的那样，时时刻刻都得绷紧神经预备着一触即发的战斗。但不好的地方就在于他不得不更加努力地说服几个玩家跟他拼一场赌局。那些在他手上栽了跟头的玩家们一点也没有赌红了眼的意思，他们只会优雅地接受失败，直到让逆命烦躁不已。太无趣了，但逆命知道现在的情况不值得他们冒太大风险。

不过至少他赚了点小钱，够买来几杯美酒配着早餐下肚了。

几场热身小游戏还不足以使他分心。通常，花点小伎俩换来的钱币足以让他满意了，但他知道自己分心的原因。逆命猜测这多半是因为他昨晚迷迷糊糊的时候对格雷福斯说了什么话，又或许是他自己还没缓过来。他不能责怪格雷福斯，格雷福斯梦见了监狱，梦见了那个恨着逆命的自己，又在噩梦中惊醒。他本不该对自己抱有任何一丁点的信任的。

幸亏这只是个突发的小状况，而他成功解决了。

逆命把杯子举到嘴边，但当一阵熟悉的乐声飘来时，他不禁停下了。乐声牵引着他，似乎让他想起了一种曾体会过的感觉。

他若有所思地哼了一声，从座位上站起身来。如果事情如他猜想中的那样，那他没有理由不去会会那个人。

循声寻人并不难。他离演奏者靠得越近，乐声就越清晰，那种感觉也就越强烈。它带着他走进一座典雅的寺庙，那里正聚着一群人。

当他终于目睹到演奏者的真容时，他的猜想也随之被印证了。

是娑娜。她站在观众面前，手指在那名为“叆华”的古怪乐器上舞动。演奏时的娑娜周身围绕着一圈自然而然的宁静，这好像也属于演奏会的一部分。他们大概正在进行宗教性的礼拜，崔斯特想。无论如何，娑娜的技巧还是一如既往的娴熟，逆命也很能欣赏这种艺术。虽然他总是不懂娑娜想通过乐曲表达些什么，但他坚信这位演奏者有着美丽而善良的灵魂。

一次幸运的相遇。他觉得自己该给予她一些善意的回应。

一曲终了，当音乐家接受完观众们的赞美之后，他确信自己的存在足以引起她的注意。娑娜亲切地笑着，靠近他身边。

“娑娜，很高兴见到你。”逆命挂上了他那副迷人至极的微笑，轻轻牵住她的手。“你看起来一如既往的光彩照人。”

音乐家挠痒痒似的轻抚着“叆华”的琴弦，她笑了。

逆命挑起嘴角，吻了吻她的手背。“你现在有没有空陪我消磨一会儿时间呢？虽然你看起来很忙。”

娑娜沉思了一会儿，然后点了点头。她的手臂滑上逆命的，“叆华”神秘地漂浮在一旁。她轻轻地拍了拍他，向他微笑。

“我想这意味着‘好的’，对吗，音乐家小姐？”，逆命与她一起漫步街道，看着她飘荡的裙摆，“如果我做错了什么就请提醒我，毕竟你很了解艾欧尼亚。如果我的某些行为吓到了你，也请谅解，因为我对这片土地并不熟悉。”

娑娜向他俏皮一笑。

“我算不算是你的‘年度惊喜’？希望你不介意我向你请教一小会儿。我们找个地方喝两杯？作为绅士我会请客。”

如果和以前一样在脏兮兮的小酒吧里消磨时光，就过于粗鲁了，所以他决定带她去个更体面的地方。娑娜不仅是个令人身心愉快的好同伴，而且逆命确实有些事想问她，并相信他会得到有效的答复。就算没有，能陪在娑娜身边也是很好的。她很平静，他们对彼此没有敌意。

尽管娑娜不能说话，但她善于用其他方式表达自己。逆命可以像任何一个其他人那样理解她的表情，她的手指也偶尔会在琴弦上弹奏，为说不了的东西赋予音调。

还算走运。他只需要接着说话就行了。逆命善于表现自己亲切的那一面，而那些漂亮的场面话就是他最好的衣装。

他将一把椅子拉开到恰当的位置，请娑娜入座。她点点头，礼貌地表示赞赏。逆命点点帽檐，在她的对面坐下。

他为她点了一杯酒，而娑娜脸上的笑意长久地保持着。她很愉快。他不确定此时与她调情的话他们会进行到哪一步。如果成功了，那很好；如果没有，那也没关系。

“在进入正题之前，”逆命靠近了她，“能告诉我你在艾欧尼亚待了多久吗？”

她的神情端庄又带着一丝俏皮。最终，她举起四根手指。

“嗯...四天？”逆命猜测。她点头。“啊，真可惜，我想我最多只能在这儿多待一天了。在这所剩不多的时间里，我们该做点充实的事，不是吗？”

她专注地望着他，这很好。不可否认，逆命看不透她的想法。娑娜把下巴撑在交叠的双手上，嘴角微微蜷起。这大概意味着她是感兴趣的，当然也存在着她只是礼貌性微笑的可能。

逆命伸出手去，整理她额角的碎发。娑娜又拨动了琴弦，她无声地笑了。

一切都很顺利——

直到来了个人，二话不说就揪着耳朵把他提起来。他差点就要把袖子里的牌抽出来给对方吃点苦头了，但他抬起眼，看见了罪魁祸首的脸——是一头怒气冲天的格雷福斯。逆命的瞳孔微微睁大了，他很快取消了自卫的准备，两手空空、一路踉踉跄跄地被格雷福斯拖走。

格雷福斯把他拉到外边，狠狠地推到墙上。“这是你第多少次这么做了，第一百次？逆命，你真的想把了娑娜吗？”

逆命畏缩着揉耳朵。“好吧...当温香软玉在怀，而你能和她待在一起的时间所剩无几，你会怎么想？有什么好生气的。”

他说的话通常都是经过了仔细推敲的，要么是为了奉承，要么是为了挖苦。而这一次，看着格雷福斯如此生气的样子，逆命可不想再怂恿他一把了。格雷福斯抓着他没受伤的那边肩膀，而逆命任由他动作，让他把自己摁在墙上。

“我不是为了听你这些屁话才过来的！”格雷福斯咆哮道。

噢...逆命低下了头，帽檐遮住了他的眼睛。“是吗？”

“昨晚发生了那种事，我根本不知道怎么解决。”

“那就不要改变你不能改变的东西。”逆命更为柔和地说。

格雷福斯摇了摇头。“哪有那么简单。就算在比尔吉沃特我们曾尝试弥补，就算昨晚我们...但过去十年里我一直想杀了你。”

“你还是那么会奉承人，老家伙。”

“把你那张聪明嘴闭上五秒钟不行吗？”格雷福斯的声音听起来稍微消了点气，“我脑子里还是很乱。我不知道现在我们之间到底算什么关系，操，我他妈到底该怎么对待你啊...所以你真得对我坦诚一点。”

逆命无法自抑地感叹：“太迟了...”

格雷福斯的表情又恢复成了彻底的愤怒，他一拳打上逆命的肩膀。“我是认真的。”

他在恐惧。逆命揉着手臂，想着那儿或许又要留下淤青了。“看吧，马尔科姆，你越想改变，现实就变得越复杂。要是你希望一切都和当初一样，装作无事发生地过下去，我当然乐意配合。在我看来，我们就该这样。假如我哪天又迷上某个突如其来的美人，想发火就随你的便，毕竟我死性不改。但如果你还想要其他的什么，我愿意洗耳恭听。我保证。”

格雷福斯思考了很久，最后，他捏住了逆命的下巴，迫使他们视线相交。逆命不喜欢他这么做，这个动作让他们之间的空气更为尴尬。格雷福斯沉默了一会儿，然后松开手，抚摸着逆命的脖颈，那里在今早留下的伤痕仍未痊愈。

“可我就是想知道，”格雷福斯小声地嘟哝，“如果你能把手搭在任何一个人的身上，那为什么那个人就不能是我呢？”

逆命被他逗笑了。“所以说，我得规规矩矩的，除了你之外不追求任何人，然后接着跟你鬼混，直到你终于下定决心迎接更加完蛋的现实为止吗？”

不知怎么的，格雷福斯的眉头皱得更深了。“你没有‘追求’任何人，更没有‘追求’我。别把街头搭讪那一套跟求爱混为一谈。”

“我只是想再说说清楚，”逆命告诉他，“你要是想这样，我遵守你的游戏规则就是了。”

他坦率的回答让格雷福斯嗤之以鼻。“你他妈说的真够轻巧。”

“本来就没那么复杂啊，我们不必做任何会让你后悔的事。如果这就是你的条件，我加入。”

看起来还不错。逆命感觉到他喉咙上滑动着的手指长了一层老茧，小心翼翼地抚摸他。他想告诉这个男人，他并没有那么脆弱，可格雷福斯的温柔总让他不知所措。那个男人的手抚上了逆命的下颚和胡须，然后深深地吻了上去。也许迷失于此并不明智，但逆命愿意放弃一会儿理智，抓着格雷福斯的披风，陪他一起陷进去。

然后他突然想起来——

伴随着沉重的后悔，逆命推开了他。他暗地里咒骂自己。“我还有话要和娑娜说。不过很快就会回来的。马上。”

“赶紧滚过去吧。反正她就该让所有人捧着。”格雷福斯冷笑。

“别老这么说话，太粗鲁了。”逆命留下这句话，转身消失在了那家酒店里。

他一走进去，娑娜就立即看见了他。她看起来并没有被冒犯了的样子，但如果与之前有什么不同的话，就是她正睁着好奇的眼睛，显然很想知道他的身上发生了什么。不过鉴于她的性格和身体上的残缺，她是不会追问的。相反，她只是在安静地等待着解释。

“请原谅我的无礼。刚才出现了点突发小状况，我不得不出去处理。”逆命的手里弹出一张纸牌，其实他本不必急着结束这个愉快的下午，但他发现自己好像更不愿意把格雷福斯晾在一边。在把它递给娑娜之前，他匆匆地写下了几句话。“这是我之前就想问你的事。如果你能帮到我，我会非常感激的，音乐家小姐。但是现在，我必须得先走一步了。”

娑娜读完了纸牌上的文字，回望逆命的脸，她温柔地笑了，似乎已经理解了他的意思。她伸出手，小心翼翼地把手指搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻地啄吻了一下他的脸颊。

“谢谢你。”逆命真诚地说。

娑娜点了点头，然后对着卡牌大师比出了一个“枪”的手势。

他很快就理解了，因为格雷福斯就站在大门口。逆命咳了两声，再次向她点帽行礼。“妈呀...”他在离开时喃喃自语。

 

03

他们回到宾馆，门在背后被关住。逆命被格雷福斯吻倒在床上，他们唇舌交缠时，逆命甚至忘记了脱下自己的帽子。这是独属于格雷福斯的吻，充斥着硝烟的熟悉味道掠过他的牙齿与嘴唇。他十指卷曲，紧抓着格雷福斯的披风。这个吻的深度与逆命所愿的完全相反，他明知自己在做什么，却放任地与格雷福斯更紧密地缠绵。

格雷福斯为逆命脱下了外套，当他又准备粗暴地撕开他的衬衫时，逆命突然制止了他：“别撕这个，这可是艾欧尼亚特产丝！”

“我就知道你会这么说...”格雷福斯无奈地抱怨。

逆命笑着慢慢解开衣服上的纽扣，“我们没必要这么着急，亲爱的。”

“行吧行吧——”格雷福斯沮丧地叹了口气，“可你不是有很多跟这件差不多的衣服吗？”

“你真的很没眼力见诶。这件明明是栗色的，另一件是深红色的。”

衬衫好不容易才被脱下，丢到了地上，格雷福斯睨着他，问：“所以这位花花公子，您是更想和我上床，还是接着对您那些衣服说个没完？”

“好吧，我选择满足你的愿望。”逆命灵巧地解开皮带，“你还穿着这身破布又不是我的错。”

但当格雷福斯粗暴地把他夹在两腿之间时，他的戏谑终于戛然而止。逆命挣扎着，隔着裤子摩擦他的下体，他的行动打乱了自己原本准备挑逗格雷福斯的计划。逆命对着他扭动身体，甩掉了靴子，又更为顺从地脱掉了自己的衣服。

“我总算知道怎么才能让你乖乖闭嘴了。”格雷福斯咧嘴笑着，把裤子扔开，所有的衣物乱作一团，被丢弃在地板上。

“看看你这幅自鸣得意的样子，整天精虫上脑可不是好事。”逆命沉吟道。

但格雷福斯说得没错。当他俯身压住逆命，嘴唇覆上逆命的喉结时，那个男人发出了享受的叹息。他懂格雷福斯想传达什么，那个在伤痕处流连的吻轻易地说明了他的感情。无论今天早上格雷福斯做了多么不能被原谅的事，逆命都不会怨恨他。他意识到这么想着的自己是多么愚蠢，明明今早他差点就要丧命了，但从过去到现在，他亏欠了这个男人太多，多到难以偿还。格雷福斯的一举一动出人意料的温柔，太多关于他的思绪涌来，这一刻的格雷福斯几乎让他受宠若惊了。

逆命敞着衬衫，伸出手去解下格雷福斯的披风。他的动作甫一完成，格雷福斯就把他的双手扣在了床上，阻止他继续脱下去。

“这不太公平吧。”逆命试探着说。

“可我就想这么干。”格雷福斯把他身上最后一件衣物也扒下来。他俯下身，舔咬着逆命的肩弯。一阵战栗的快感从脊柱传来，使他微微颤抖。

“我没有抱怨的意思，”逆命有些困惑地问他，“但你就想让我这么躺着，什么都不做吗？”

“没错。把嘴闭上，我在忙。”

逆命并不经常感到惊讶，就算他真的惊讶了，也通常会用“早就料到了”这样的理由搪塞过去。然而，当格雷福斯抱着他沉进床垫里，吮吸锁骨处的皮肤时，情况就要另当别论了。逆命不由自主地呜咽，身体下意识地抽搐。他本希望能做一个指引者，就像昨晚一样，至少让格雷福斯能快点找到正确的位置。但现状却恰恰相反，他的同伴吮咬着他的皮肤，沿途留下一路深红色的齿痕，比他身上其他样式的伤痕更有些不能言说的暗示意味。

...就该是这样，无法否认，格雷福斯是个强硬的混蛋，但比起逆命，他总会轻易流露出一些不属于“硬汉气质”的软弱感情。也许这能算得上对过去的某种补全。由于一种虚伪的怜悯，逆命想把他的这种行为命名为“多愁善感”，可他没有说出口，只是沉默地微笑。

慢慢地，格雷福斯逐渐往下挪去，用唇齿深沉的吮咬留下每一个红痕。最终，他的双手从逆命的手臂上滑落，转而扶住了他的臀部。逆命向下望去，兴味盎然地想看格雷福斯下一步会做什么。而格雷福斯毫不犹豫地直接咬了一口他的大腿内侧，他的舔吻换来了逆命一声压抑过的呻吟。逆命张开双腿，他看到格雷福斯停在了他勃起的阴茎前。

“现在怎么样？刚才你还那么自满——嗯啊...”他的嘲讽被格雷福斯按在他顶端上揉搓的拇指生生打断了。

格雷福斯朝他挑起一边眉毛：“说过了，别对我耍小聪明。”

连一秒钟喘息的机会都没有，逆命在快感中失语了。格雷福斯趁虚而入，低下头，做出了一件逆命从来不敢想的事：他含进了逆命的顶端，而手指则抚上了柱身。其实他并不擅长这么做，甚至可以说毫无技巧，但他的嘴还是足够湿热的。很难想象格雷福斯竟然会为了他做这种事，逆命被狠狠地触动了。

他想阻止情感的流露，但身体还是不自觉地发颤。格雷福斯慢慢地挪开了嘴，朝他的龟头轻轻地揉了一下。

“不要乱动啊。”格雷福斯抱怨。

逆命盯着他。“拜托，是你太紧张了才没法保持静止的吧！”

“搞什么名堂...”格雷福斯皱起眉头，抬起了逆命的大腿，让它们勾在自己的肩膀上。他总算认定了这个体位足够好，便接着低下头含住了逆命的性器。

这使他惊叫了一声。逆命的瞳孔微微睁大，全身都被格雷福斯压制着动弹不得。手边没有什么能让他抓牢的东西，除了身下的毛毯。他望着埋头闷干的格雷福斯，仿佛看见了昨天强作镇定的自己，只能无奈地摇头。他根本也没指望格雷福斯能做得有多么完美，更何况这节奏还不是他所喜欢的，但他就是乐在其中。逆命凝视着他喘息，在这个男人的控制下浑身发抖。

高潮来得比意料的还要快，原因他当然知道，只是不想深究。他喘息不已，试图找到一种方式警告格雷福斯做好准备，但话到嘴边，却又变成了一句：“马尔科姆...！”

于是一股浊液在毫无准备的情况下射进了格雷福斯嘴里。他停下了吞吐的动作，看起来像是吃了什么味道很奇怪的东西一样。逆命的双腿轻轻滑回床上，好让自己的阴茎从格雷福斯的嘴里脱离。接着，他就看到格雷福斯一脸坚毅地把嘴里的东西全吞下去了。

这个表情实在是很有纪念意义。

逆命哼笑出声，然后大笑不止，终于笑完了后便一头栽进床垫里。“我操，你是傻逼吗！根本没必要这么做吧！”

格雷福斯只是默默地皱眉。

“等一下先，”逆命甩了甩头，起身走向酒柜，给他倒了一杯。格雷福斯沉默地接过去，然后将那一大杯威士忌一饮而尽。

“妈的，这跟我想的完全不一样。”他清了清嗓子，咕哝道。

“那你为什么不吐出来啊，白痴！”逆命又被他逗乐了。他虽然不会大声承认，但格雷福斯的行动确确实实刷新了他的固观。

格雷福斯把空杯子放在床头柜上，坐在床边。逆命不请自来地凑过去，坐在了他的腿上，膝盖夹着格雷福斯的下身，顶住了床垫。他的手臂轻浮地挂住了格雷福斯的肩膀，对着他咧嘴一笑。

“那么接下来我们干什么，老家伙？”逆命凑近他的耳边低语，“再来一发？”

“我想过了。”格雷福斯搂上他的臀部，把他拉近。“但现在我更想做别的。要用你的手。”

这样言简意赅的要求并不罕见。当有人想跟他做一些愉快的事时，这句话就很有吸引力。逆命耸了耸肩，想从格雷福斯的膝盖上起身，但那个男人却紧紧地抓住了他，不让他去任何地方。

“这样就行。”他不容违抗地说。

逆命呆滞了几秒，然后笑了笑。他本可以有很多话说，但他察觉到了格雷福斯身上的那种曾浮现过的“多愁善感”，而逆命不会为此取笑他。他向下伸手，不经意地解起了格雷福斯的裤链。

“没问题，伙计。”他的手抚上去，低抑地笑了。他的手指松散地环绕着那个男人的勃起，光滑的触感让格雷福斯的呼吸更为剧烈。这样的姿势他不太习惯，但他处理得很好。指尖从根部游移至顶端，身下格雷福斯粗重的喘息清晰地传入耳中，他甚至能感受到格雷福斯全身因紧张而绷起，

逆命转过头，张嘴虚咬住了格雷福斯的喉咙，伸出舌头，从下往上一路绵延地舔到了他的耳垂。他倚靠着格雷福斯，感觉到那人的双手在他的皮肤上蜷缩着，手指纠缠在他的头发里，随着自己有力的爱抚逐渐收紧。他轻轻掠过格雷福斯的龟头，然后便回到了正常的节奏。

格雷福斯在他身下扭动着，呼吸更加粗重，试图加快摩擦的频度，但对于那个大河游民而言，这个姿势显然不是很方便。逆命贴在他的脖子上，轻声笑了笑，双手撸动揉搓的动作加快了些。他也算是“身经百战”了，手活好当然是合乎情理的，但对格雷福斯来说就不一样了，这几乎可以算是过量的刺激。逆命感觉到格雷福斯环着他的手臂骤然收紧，他低吼着，将下身更努力地抽送进那双手掌里，把逆命的手指和小腹射得一团糟。

他枕着逆命的肩膀，重重地叹了一口气，环着逆命的双臂依然没有松开。而逆命则耐心地等着，似乎并没有什么别扭的。

他只是轻声问：“这就是你想要的？”

“嗯...”格雷福斯总算松开了手。在放走逆命之前，他又把他拉下身来接吻。虽然只有短短一瞬间，但逆命却很是受用。

他微笑：“我就当你承认了。”

 

04

那张写上了问题后被递给娑娜的纸牌最终得到了答复。在抵达皮尔特沃夫之前，他们都没能找到「命运」的替代品，况且艾欧尼亚也不以枪手闻名。即使如此，他还是问了她是否存在可以为他们提供帮助的人。娑娜向他们赠送了两件东西：一个装有枪支的盒子（虽然是射钉枪，格雷福斯不是特别喜欢它，但有总比没有好）；还有一张留给逆命的便条：

逆命，

和你一起相处的时间很愉快。我希望这些东西能帮助你们顺利到达目的地。  
我会一直牵挂你和格雷福斯的，希望你们一切都好。  
你要小心——最近有人在打听你们的消息，他们似乎是从比尔吉沃特来的。我不知道发生了什么，但你们一定要注意安全。

你真诚的朋友，  
娑娜

好在，格雷福斯已经计划好了明早就离开。任何不怀好意想要打听消息的人只有一个下场——死。成为通缉犯对他们俩来说都不是什么新鲜事，所以甩掉那些普朗克的残党应该不算太难。

午夜时分，逆命醒了，他用力吞咽着干渴的喉咙，盯着天花板呆了很久。他慢慢地呼吸，视线又转到了那幅油画上。环境很熟悉，但这还不够，不止是这样。当他的目光落到睡着的格雷福斯身上时，他终于明白了他不是惟一一个为过去挣扎不休的人。他依旧在做噩梦。

逆命深吸了一口气，从被子里溜出来。也许他接下来的决定又会产生几条人生的岔路，但他告诉自己这值得一试。他让自己镇定下来，坐到了格雷福斯的身边，将一只手放在了他的肩膀上。

格雷福斯惊醒了，那愤怒而恐惧的眼神和极具攻击性的架势又映在了他的眼里。但这一次，那双要杀人的手没有出现在他脖子上。逆命摒住呼吸，搂住了他的肩膀。那个男人还是很紧张，但在这个怀抱里，他终于缓缓地归于平静。

无须多言。脱离过去的阴影对他们来说还有很长的路要走，而互相理解是其中必不可少的一环。

逆命稍稍释然了。这是一场豪赌，但他正是一个赌徒。


End file.
